youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen (2013) in Sonic Style
Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 53rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, the film tells the story of a fearless princess (Amy Rose) who sets off on an epic journey alongside a rugged mountain man (Sonic), his loyal pet reindeer (Balto) and a hapless snowman (Charmy) to find her estranged sister (Maria) whose icy powers have inadvertently trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Plot Elsa (Maria), the princess of Arendelle, possesses cryokinetic powers which she can able to produce ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Anna (Amy). The king and queen (Silver and Blaze) seek help from the troll king (Jack Frost) who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, causing a rift between the girls as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton (Hexxus) who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles (Scourge) and the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fear, her coronation goes off without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes and Anna hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities during an emotional outburst. Panicking, Elsa flees the castle while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she casts off restraint, building herself a solitary ice palace, and unknowingly brings her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf (Charmy) to life. Meanwhile, Anna sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter and mend their relationship. When obtaining supplies, she meets an iceman named Kristoff (Sonic) and his reindeer, Sven (Balto) and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounter Olaf who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna persuading her sister to return, Elsa becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow creature (The Genie) to drive Anna, Kristoff and Olaf away. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white, deducing that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen. Unless it is thawed by an "act of true love", she'll become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she does not know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf finds Anna and reveals that Kristoff is in love with her. Then, they escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to find each other. However, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is sent back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss and the two sisters reconcile. Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again. Cast Amy as a little girl.jpg|Young Amy as Young Anna Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Anna, the 18-year-old Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's younger sister|link=Amy Rose Maria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Maria as Elsa, Anna's older sister|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Kristoff|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) CharmyX.jpg|Charmy as Olaf, a comic-relief snowman who dreams of experiencing summer|link=Charmy Bee Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as the Duke of Weselton|link=Hexxus Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Grand Pabbie the Troll King|link=Jack Frost Tigger 2.jpg|Tigger as Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna|link=Tigger Silver the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Silver as the King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as the Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother|link=Blaze the Cat Balto.jpg|Balto as Sven|link=Balto Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies